Like oh my pumpkin!
by Bloody Peach
Summary: Matthew is forgotten and lost on Halloween. Fail summary is fail. Human names used, AU. More warnings inside. :U


The wind blew through the almost bare trees; the odd leaf here and there that held on rustled, the leaves that had already fallen blow gently down the streets. A bright full moon filled the night sky; the odd cloud would pass in front of it here and there, casting ominous shadows around the town. The streets were filling with little ghosts and goblins out collecting their treats before it got too late, echoes of 'trick or treat' filled the street along with giggles and screams. It was the perfect Halloween night; well perfect unless you were forgotten by everyone; this was what eight year old Matthew Williams' life was like, ever single day.

The small boy walked down along the street barely avoiding getting knocked down by other kids who ran down along the street. He stopped walking and looked around; "Oh… Kumakira… I think we're really lost now.." Matthew said quietly to the white polar bear plush that sat in the pumpkin pail he held. He turned his head purplish orbs moved along a creepy looking gate before stopping at the entrance. "Let's look around in there, maybe when papa, Arthur, and Al notice we're not there and come back soon for us, eh?" And with those words the little blond boy dressed as a ghost and his bear ran into the fenced off area; just as he got into the fenced of area and strong gust of wind blew past them, slamming the gate shut and almost knocking poor Matthew onto his behind.

After a few minutes of walking, and a couple of scary sounds the little boy stopped and fell down onto a slab of rock. He frowned as he just stared up at the sky, watching now and then as oranges, reds, browns, and yellows would fall from the trees and down to the ground. He reached into his pumpkin pail and pulled out his precious best friend and held him close to his chest, he closed his eyes listening to the rustling of the leaves.

A snap and some mumbling pulled Matthew back to reality, he gasped before looking around, the first thing he saw was blond hair then pink, lots of pink. The boy blinked a few times before he held onto Kumajiro tightly, maybe the woman wouldn't see him. "Like, hey kid!" Matthew glanced over to the other and blinked, it wasn't until the other spoke that he was able to tell that she was really a he

"Y-yes?" he asked quietly.

"Like what are you doing in a totally creepy, dirty graveyard, like all by yourself. Like a ghost could jump out and totally get you!" Matthew watched as the odd man made a grabbing motion with his hands.

"Oh.. I-I got lost separated from my family…" Matthew gasped and jump up of the stone he was sitting on, "A graveyard, eh?" He looked around and now noticed the gravestone laying about. He looked down to where he was sitting seeing that it to was one. "Ah! I'm so sorry." Matthew gasped out to the to stone, not wanting to anger any spirits; Arthur had told his brother countless times not to anger them.

A laugh erupted from the older of the two, Matthew looked over to the man and puffed his cheeks out. "I-it's not funny.." He said as the other man waved his hand.

"I'm like sorry, it's just like the look on your face was like totally priceless!" After the man had stopped laughing, he walked over to Matthew, "Like I was dared to come in here to get some totally gross graveyard dirt. As if I'd ever like touch dirt; but they'll be like 'Oh my God.' when I tell them I found you, like fer sure. So like what's your name kid? Mine is Feliks." Matthew just stared at the man as he went on and on without breathing; how could one person just go on and on, sure Alfred could, but nothing in the norm ever applied to his brother.

"O-oh, it's Matthew. I-it's nice to meet you m-mister Feliks."

Feliks held out his hand, "Like just Feliks is fine, mister totally makes me feel old, and I am like only twenty one, like that isn't old at all! Now like come on, I'll like help you find your family. 'Cause I totally remember this one time that Leit got stuck in a graveyard, and I was too busy painting my room pink to go help him, Anyway the big creep Ivan like found him and scared him so bad! Poor Liet, he like didn't sleep for a week. So I was like 'Whatever Liet! But like you'll end up totally like falling asleep somewhere, and then Ivan will so sneak up on you and like kidnap you!' And then he like finally went to sleep! Sometimes I like worry about him!" Matthew placed his hand in the other mans hand, trusting him to help find his family. Somewhere deep down in the pit of his stomach he started to get a bad feeling; but he ignored and just looked up at the man who was rambling on again, without breathing.

'I wonder how long until he turns blue…' Matthew asked himself as they walked out from the graveyard.

* * *

So I've finally got a bit of free time, and in that free time I read over some of my email and noticed that some people were asking for a little more to this story. So I shall throw out some more to you lovely people that have asked. So within a day or so expect another chapter, hopefully it'll be a tad longer than this one. Also I've editing this one so it'll be easier to read, and fixed up the mistakes that I seen. About time I got to doing it, really.


End file.
